Boogie Shoes
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Just some random Clarisse and Joe fun to the song Boogie Shoes hehe Enjoy ;)


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: A little C & J Fun to the song Boogie Shoes by Kc and the Sunshine Band. This is random really ha ha but I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it ;) And if you haven't heard this song you really must, it's an awesome song. ;) _

_Disclaimer: This song Boogie Shoes, sang by Kc and the Sunshine Band and Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

x **Boogie Shoes** x

Walking into the private living rooms Clarisse was surprised to see her husband of two years, dancing around like a fool. She stood watching him with a smile and folded her arms, laughing when he noticed her. Putting her arms down as he stopped and extended his arm out, pointing to her for a few seconds.

"You..." He smiled while turning his arm, so his palm was now facing upwards and crooked his finger, beckoning for her to come closer "Come dance with me, you will enjoy yourself, I promise." He grinned cheekily.

"No chance, I have a meeting to be in, in..." She said checking her watch "Now actually, I just came to..." She stopped looking up only to find him walking over to her as the song changed "Joe..." She exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, making her laugh out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love this song." He smiled as the tune filled the air and moved his hands to her sides as he lowered his body just slightly, looking up into her eyes as the lyric's started. "Girl, to be with you, is my fav'rite thi-hing, Yeah, ahh-huh, An', I can't wait till I see you again. Yeah, yeah, ahh-huh" He sang along as he moved his hands up and down her sides a little before taking one of her hands and stepped back with a wink.

Laughing as he pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and held her other hand down at their sides as they danced a little "I wanna put on my my my my my my boogie shoes, just to boogie with you. Yeah, I wanna put on my my my my my my boogie shoes, just to boogie with you, ahh-huh." He smiled taking hold of her hand again, twirling her around as she couldn't help but laugh.

Stepping closer placing his hands on her sides again, lowering his body as he looked up into her eyes still singing along to the song as he grinded his hips against her "I wanna dooo it till the sun comes uh-up, Oh-yeah, ahh-huh. I wanna dooo it till I can't get enough, yeah, yeah." He smiled as a blush crept across her body. "Aw-owh, I wanna put on my my my my my my boogie shoes, just to boogie with you. Well, I wanna put on My my my my my my boogie shoes, just to boogie with you. Whoo!" He smiled and ran his hands up her sides, making her lift her arms as he ran his hands up her arms. Taking her hands above their heads as he grinded against her again, making her laugh as he kissed her neck.

Stepping back seconds later, as he lowered their arms still holding her hands and pulled her closer. Twirling her around, keeping it going several times as he ran his other hand around her waist as she spun around, both unaware that Mia, Charlotte and Motaz was stood in the doorway, watching them.

Mia and Charlotte smiled at each other before looking back at them as the dance between them became a little frisky, but kept going, still unaware that they were stood watching.

And as the song drew to a close, Joseph lowered himself while wrapping his arms around her. Lifting her from the floor as he spun her around, laughing out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head tipping back as she giggled, lifting it back she looked down at him with a smile.

"See I knew you'd enjoy yourself." He smiled as she nodded.

"You were right." She smiled and lowered her head to kiss him.

Clearing her throat, Mia couldn't help but giggle as they both looked over at her in surprise, seeing them all stood watching.

"How long have you been there?" Joe asked as he put Clarisse down where she straight away arranged her blouse and skirt.

"Long enough," Mia smirked as Clarisse took her bottom lip between her teeth "Glad you managed to have fun, you are married after all." Mia smiled "It is allowed." She giggled with Charlotte.

Grabbing the file she needed, Clarisse turned back to them as they all stood smirking "Shall we go?" She asked, red faced and headed out the door as they all stood back, still smirking.

"Oh Grandpa that was so funny, good for you." Mia said looking over at Joe as he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Amelia Renaldi." Clarisse exclaimed from down the hall, making Mia pull a face.

"Best go, I don't wanna be hung in the courtyard." She laughed and ran off after Clarisse, followed by Motaz and Charlotte.

Laughing he turned the cd player off and sat down, laughing at the whole thing while shaking his head. 


End file.
